


Variations On A Dawn

by idrilhadhafang



Series: A Different Galaxy [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gap Filler, Gen, ten things headcanon meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who Satine Kryze was and her relationship with the Sith Lord Darth Acheron (formerly Obi-Wan Kenobi) remains a mystery to the galaxy to this day. But if one is to look into her life, one would find it's far more complex than that. Ten glimpses of Satine Kryze's life, during the Clone Wars, before the Clone Wars, and so much more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Variations On A Dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lealila](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lealila/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author's Notes: Written for the Ten Things Headcanon Meme on LJ.

1\. It's first getting into politics that Satine decides to take one of the first steps -- choosing the path of nonviolence, and not violence. Her predecessors are known for thirst for war and for honor, and for learning the art of war from different cultures. One would compare them to the Echani, but the Mandalorians look down upon the Echani culture, seeing them as "simpering" and "weak", to name a few. Indeed, her predecessors are honorable in their ways, but at the same time, there's something about them that puts Satine off. The idea that they would all but commit acts such as the genocide of Cathar for the glory of battle...it's almost repulsive, even thinking about it.  
  
Naturally, her stance regarding Mandalore gains controversy. A lot of stances of that sort do. But Satine knows that deep in her heart, she's done the right thing. There has been too much suffering and war throughout the galaxy. If she can steer her culture towards the path of righteousness and peace...perhaps she can make a difference.  
  
2\. The first time that she meets Anakin Skywalker, it's in a shop run by a Toydarian selling, amongst other things, hyperdrive parts. Some would have recommended that Satine stay in the ship for her own safety -- the Hutts, after all, are notorious crime lords, and stories about those abducted and forced to be their dancing girls are quite common -- but Satine quite vehemently disagrees, to say the least. If anything, she has to know more about the planet they're on, and she is not staying behind while everyone else does the work.  
  
It's there that she meets Watto -- no Hutts, but definitely a Toydarian, she muses if only wryly -- and a small slave boy who, when he first sees her, asks if she's an angel from the moons of Iego.  
  
There's something bizarrely endearing and even flattering about it, but at the same time, it's enough to at least make her feel if only slightly awkward. Still, the boy is charming enough, and quite easy to like -- and after he rescues the hapless Jar-Jar from a Dug apparently looking for any excuse for a fight, Satine muses, he's quite kind as well. And his mother is just as wonderful.   
  
It's unfair, Satine muses, even as she settles down for the night, that Shmi and Anakin Skywalker both have to be slaves. It's one of those moments where she wishes that Tatooine wasn't outside the Republic's jurisdiction, if only so they could do something (even if it was, Satine knows that she would try and free those suffering on Tatooine. The problem, she muses, is like any others: getting it past the Republic's red tape. That is perhaps one of the worst parts about politics). But then again, considering how long the Republic has taken to so much as help her people, she doubts that Tatooine will suffer any better than Mandalore.  
  
But it won't get in the way. They will free Anakin and Shmi, no matter what the costs. And after that...everything else will be all too easy.   
  
3\. News from Mandalore, to say the least, has not been good. If anything else, the news has mostly been that the death toll has been "catastrophic" and that Satine has to contact Mandalore if only to liberate it from the Trade Federation. Satine can only sigh and turn it off. Qui-Gon has already recommended that she not respond to any outgoing messages from Mandalore, as it could be a trap. Satine supposes that he is right, at least in a way, but at the same time, it doesn't mean that she agrees.  
  
Because true, the Trade Federation could be setting a trap. But it doesn't mean that she can abandon her people in their time of need.  
  
Even going back to sleep is difficult. She almost envies how easily Jar-Jar Binks has fallen asleep, snoozing almost as if he has not the slightest care in the galaxy. On the other end is Anakin, who's shivering.  
  
Something in Satine's heart aches for him, even as she walks towards him. "Anakin," she says, gently, "Are you all right?"  
  
"It's really cold."  
  
Satine drapes one of the ship blankets around him. "You're from a warm planet, Anakin," she says, "A bit too warm for my tastes." She tries to keep her voice light; she might as well make some degree of a joke while she's there. Then she grows more serious. "But space is quite cold. I know it was for me."  
  
Anakin's shivering seems to still a bit more. He gives her a slight smile. "Thanks."  
  
"You're very welcome."

Silence.  
  
"Are you all right?" Anakin asks. "I mean...you look tired."  
  
"Sleep is not a friend of mine. Politics...well, the best I can describe them is that one must best be on their guard. Otherwise..." She smiles if only slightly. "I recommend that you don't get into politics, Anakin."

"I won't," Anakin jokes, and the two of them smile if only despite themselves, because Satine knows that sometimes, politics really does deserve a good mocking.  
  
Then she thinks of the messages from Mandalore and falters. "Let's say that the Trade Federation...they've been occupying my home planet of Mandalore for quite a while. Blockades, unnecessary taxations...that would be bad enough, but they seem to be devoted to enslaving my people as well. Master Qui-Gon...he's worried that the Federation may force me to sign a treaty if only to make their occupation legal."  
  
"But that doesn't make any sense!"  
  
Satine has to smile a bit, before becoming more serious again. "I know," she says, "But that won't stop the Federation from wanting to enslave my people."  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Credits, I suppose."  
  
Silence.  
  
Anakin's brow furrows. "Can't the Senate do something?"  
  
"I've tried to get them to, but they won't listen to me -- or Mandalore, for that matter. As far as one's concerned...I'm facing the matter of the Trade Federation on my own."

"Well, that's not true," the boy says. "I mean...you've got us."   
  
Satine has to smile. There's something about Anakin that...if anything, he's far too good for this galaxy, she supposes. This incredibly sweet, innocent, idealistic boy...she's almost afraid for him. She can only hope that she can guide him, protect him, in the conflict ahead. Same for Obi-Wan, and Qui-Gon, and so many others.  
  
"Yes," she says, "I suppose I do."   
  
4. It's one of these things that Satine has never wanted to do. After all, Chancellor Valorum has been one of their strongest supporters in regards to Mandalore, and he is a fundamentally good man. Noble. Compassionate. Devoted to the Republic. Almost everything that one would want in a Supreme Chancellor. And yet at the same time, she knows that she may have little to no choice in the matter. Because while Valorum is noble, there is no doubt of that, he seems to be almost cowed by the Separatists' demands. And worse -- the bureaucracy of the Senate.   
  
And while Satine is always one for trying to find a peaceful solution, there is a massive difference between peaceful and downright inefficient. Valorum, unfortunately, seems to be leaning towards the latter. It's enough to disappoint her. She had expected so much better from him over the years.  
  
It seems that she was mistaken.   
  
Because when her people are dying, being oppressed by the Trade Federation and hoarded into labor camps, Chancellor Valorum is choosing to deliberate.  
  
That no one can afford.   
  
And so it is there, standing before the Senate in her Mandalore wear, with Senator Palpatine at her side, that Satine says the words that will bring Valorum down in a matter of minutes -- if not less.  
  
"I call for a vote of no confidence in Valorum's leadership."  
  
5\. It's meeting up with the Gungans later that Satine manages to convince them to side with them in terms of the conflict. Boss Nass is reluctant at first, as he has no love for humans (as he puts it, "Theysa think they brains are so big!", which is enough to irritate Satine, if only slightly. How can they be so fixated on that when the lives of her people are at stake?), but after much convincing, the Gungans finally agree to follow their plan.  
  
Even going over the idea of creating a diversion is enough to make Satine feel guilty. She doesn't want to use the Gungans as cannonfodder. She knows the hardships of war far too well. She can't afford to sacrifice anyone else needlessly. She can only pray that Mandalore is liberated and all is set right without needless casualties -- and yet a part of her tells her that somehow, it won't be that easy.  
  
She can only pray that she's wrong.  
  
It's later that she goes to bid farewell to Jar-Jar. "I just wanted to tell you," she said, "Thank you. I doubt any of this would have been possible without you, Jar-Jar."  
  
"Mesa just did what mesa could."  
  
Satine has to smile. "You're too humble, Jar-Jar."   
  
"Mesa...well..." Jar-Jar genuinely seems caught off guard as to how to react. "Mesa...mesa thank you," he manages to stammer out.  
  
Satine grins, wider this time. "You are welcome. And good luck, General."  
  
If Gungans could blush, Jar-Jar seems to be doing it right now. "Good luck, Satine," he manages to stammer out, after a while.  
  
It's this conversation that at least makes Satine feel slightly better. Perhaps liberating Mandalore will be a hard fight, but it will be worth every second.   
  
6\. It's long after Obi-Wan has escorted her home to Mandalore after Geonosis that he turns to look at her. "Satine...I was wondering about something."  
  
"I was actually wondering about something as well," Satine says, "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Quite well. Slightly sore," Obi-Wan says, with that sort of lightness he puts on when he's trying vainly to inject some levity into the situation, which somehow hurts Satine inside, "But quite well."  
  
"That is good, I suppose." She puts an arm around his shoulders if only as a means of support. He isn't used to overly enthusiastic displays of affection as, say, Anakin can be capable of at times, but he seems comfortable if only with this. 

Then he speaks. "Satine...I was wondering...could you spend the rest of your life with me?"  
  
"In what sense?"  
  
Obi-Wan smiles. "Will you marry me?"  
  
It's one of those questions that he doesn't even need to ask. Of course she would marry him, in a heartbeat. She's only surprised that it's taken so long for him to say it.  
  
And she smiles back, tears suddenly welling in her eyes -- but they are not tears of sorrow, but of joy. Because this...this is what she has been waiting for for such a long time. She's always loved Obi-Wan. It's taken a while for them both to acknowledge it, but no matter how terrible things have gotten, the best is still yet to come.  
  
"Yes," she says, "Yes, I will."   
  
7\. He writes to her whenever possible. She continues to document the occurrences on Coruscant, humorous and otherwise, and he continues to write to her about the matter of Ahsoka's training, and revolutions they've started (Onderon is one example; Obi-Wan doesn't think there is a tyrant he would have most enjoyed helped overthrowing than Rash. The man was far from suited for Onderon, and that was no doubt putting it mildly) and whatever else he finds interesting enough to send to her. He tries to keep it covert; after all, he doubts that either Anakin or Ahsoka would appreciate the fact that Obi-Wan Kenobi, seemingly the epitome of the obedient Knight, at least in their eyes, is secretly married. And he doesn't want to sabotage Satine's career as a result.  
  
Some would argue that the solution was to not get married at all, and keep the tradition of "loving from afar". And yet Obi-Wan knows that is something he can never do, regarding Satine. Because they love one another, and in this hellhole that is indeed the Clone Wars, that is enough.  
  
8\. It's long after Ahsoka's death that Satine notices the change in her husband. He is still very much devoted to the Light, still very much devoted to duty, and yet there is a darkness in him that frightens her. Even Anakin, in writing to her, has told her about Obi-Wan's change in mood. How he seems to have become darker, more pragmatic, devoted to ending the war quickly. And even that troubles her. How can he even think that becoming that which he has sworn to destroy is even remotely going to end the war? If anything, it may only make things worse, at least, worse than they ever were.  
  
It doesn't help that Satine has already seen enough of this cursed war. How it has left widows and orphans in its wake, how it has turned the Jedi into no more than soldiers, which is far from who they are, so far that it's almost a travesty. They're supposed to be keepers of the peace, not soldiers.  
  
And the idea of it happening to her beloved husband is almost too much for her to take.  
  
It's long after Cato Nemoidia that he returns to her, utterly filthy, bruised, and tired. "Count Dooku got away," he says. "Again." He sighs. "The Council's made a note to search for him, but...I doubt we have any leads on where he's gone."  
  
"You'll find him. Somehow."  
  
"I suppose." A pause. "Satine...I haven't told the Council this. I doubt that I should have left it out, but I had to. Because..." He swallows, seeming suddenly do very uncertain, and even afraid, that Satine aches for him. "I let him bait me. I didn't strike him down in anger, but there is this technique, in the Force...it brings down your enemies with sonic waves. Usually...screaming. I gave into my anger and I did it. I know I shouldn't have, and yet -- "  
  
"Obi-Wan, you're not making any sense."  
  
"I know." A rueful smile touches her husband's face. Then he falters. "I should not have given into anger."  
  
"We all do." Satine knows he may not want to hear it, but it is the truth. "The question is what we do with it."  
  
"That is true enough. When he mentioned...her..."  
  
Satine doesn't need to know the rest. The Separatists, killing the young Togruta that Obi-Wan had come to accept like a daughter, more than a daughter, really, and whom she had accepted as a daughter as well. And Anakin as well. She can only infer how Obi-Wan reacted: emitting a scream loud enough to destroy almost everything bar Dooku himself. And Dooku mentioning it, of only to make Obi-Wan angry. She has learned enough about Jedi, in a way, to know this.  
  
Before she knows it, she's embraced her husband, holding onto him if only to reassure him that she is still there, and there is nothing to fear. And that no matter what happens, it will all be all right. Obi-Wan seems surprised, but lays his head against her shoulder now. And for a moment, she can pretend they're on Mandalore or Stewjon, away from politics, away from war, in their own corner of the universe where no one can harm them. And that is enough.  
  
9\. It's observing the Holonet back in her apartment on Coruscant that Satine cannot help but worry. It's unlikely that either Obi-Wan or Anakin are dead; after all, she has seen them both. They have managed to survive the seemingly impossible, and if anything else, Satine muses, that is what makes them so very much admired throughout the galaxy. Names to be worshipped. Names to be feared. And yet at the same time, there has been little to no news back regarding them; what if they really are dead?  
  
Satine can only sit back and wait. It is the best she can do -- and hope that the both of them return unharmed.  
  
And it is later when the Holonews reporter begins rambling at what seems like the speed of light (an exaggeration, yes, but he does speak quickly) that Satine sees it. The wreckage of the Separatist flagship INVISIBLE HAND landing...safely? On a landing platform?  
  
And it's then that she sees them emerge -- Anakin and Obi-Wan, with Chancellor Palpatine in tow. It's what many would have called the things of miracles.  
  
But Satine knows it's more than that. It's Anakin and Obi-Wan. Kenobi and Skywalker. Her dearest friend and her husband, respectively. They have done the impossible on what seems like a regular basis.   
  
The fact that they have done it again is a miracle in and of itself.  
  
10\. It's later, after a long while of waiting in the shadows (she can't just simply rush out and greet him. People will no doubt talk. They will have to wait until the others are away, as they always do), that Obi-Wan turns to look at her. The corridors are empty. They are alone. And it is there, deep in the shadows, that he runs into her arms and embraces her.  
  
The embraces they share are frantic and the kisses almost hungry, but at the same time, Satine doesn't care. Because Obi-Wan Kenobi, her husband, is home. After all this time, he has come home to her.  
  
And that...that is perhaps her greatest reward of all. 


End file.
